In this era of information explosion, as data processing technology continues to develop and in view of the limitations of mobile terminals, applications (app's) on mobile terminals have evolved from native apps to hybrid apps and then to web apps. This series of changes are due to technical updates and demands of the market.
As the mobile-side hybrid development technology becomes prevalent, the off-line caching technology has also been widely used. But on problems of network traffic hijacking, illegal file tampering, and other data security issues, an agreed security strategy has not yet been reached in the industry. The current typical security strategy is the secure sockets layer (SSL) strategy applied to the entire network communication layer—i.e., the HTTPS, short for hypertext transfer protocol over secure socket layer—which uses ciphertext transmission, so as to tunnel the network communications. But considering the existing security vulnerabilities of the SSL itself, which may lead to a complete failure of this security strategy, defense relying solely on SSL would not be sufficient to solve the security issues related with the offline cached data.